Slaughter of the Jedi Temple
by DarkxPrince
Summary: Four thousand years before Anakin Skywalker marched into the Jedi Temple, two Sith Lords marched thosse very same steps.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Alright so this fic was partly inspired by anakin's slaughter and partly from the 501st mission Knightfall from Battlefront 2. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Slaughter of the Jedi Temple

Darth Revan, Dark Lord Of the Sith, stood in front of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It took a whole year to beat back the Republic Fleet. But victory for the mighty Sith Empire was inevitable. The Empire had the ultimate defense and offense, his apprentice and lover Bastila Shan and her Battle Meditation.

Revan found it amusing how easily the Dark Side flowed through them both. Of course, Revan had prepared Bastila long before Malak, his old apprentice, got his slimy hands on her. Through out their journey to find the Star Forge, he had carefully planted seeds of doubt about the Jedi and their teachings. Even without Malak's unwanted aid, Bastila would have fallen to the Dark Side just as Revan planned it.

You see, Revan was against the Jedi Order long before he actually remembered who he really was… is. He had planned to turn against the Jedi and take the Star Forge for himself once he killed Malak. He would then have Bastila by his side and together they would role the galaxy.

Revan smiled underneath his mask has he remembered how brilliantly his plans turned out. Bastila now stood next to him not as his apprentice, but as the Dark Lady of the Sith. The two loved each other to the point where they could feel the others love through the bond they share.

Bastila stood next to her love, not her master. She loved Revan ever since they were academy students on Dantooine. Back then she was brainwashed into thinking that love wasn't allowed. Looking back on their journey for the Star Forge she sees now how masterfully Revan made her realize how much she loved him. He really is the master planer. And yet, Revan didn't manipulate her into it. He just got her to realize and acknowledge her own feelings that were buried by the Jedi teachings.

When Malak turned her to the Dark Side, she thought she could seduce Revan back to the Dark Side and reclaim the mantle of the Dark Lord where he rightfully belongs. Perhaps he had already planned that and if not for Malak then perhaps Revan would have turned her. But things happen, plans are changed and we all just have to deal with it.

"Let's end this," Revan said as he marched forward, lightsaber in hand but not activated. Bastila followed him, her double bladed lightsaber in hand, also not activated.

They marched forward, their black robes bellowing behind them. Thousands of Sith Troopers marched behind the two Sith Lords. Did the troops have any seconds thoughts about what was about to happen? Maybe, but no one said anything. Not on the ride down to the surface, not when the order had been given, and not when they marched on the Jedi Temple… not a word. No sound was heard save for the boot falls clacking against the floor.

The front gate was, not surprisingly locked. Revan and Bastila outstretched their hands, allowing the force to flow through them, ripped off the gate and tossed it aside. As they continued the march the hum of two lightsabers joined the sound of the marching.

"Spread out, kill any Jedi you see. But the Council Members are ours!" Revan shouted.

At his orders the troops spread through out all of the levels of the temple. Revan and Bastila headed towards the highest level in the tallest spire. That is where the cowards of the Jedi Council hid themselves and that is where they will die.

Through out the halls of the Jedi Temple one could hear blaster shots and the hum of lightsabers. If one was lucky enough, you could hear the sounds of lightsabers clashing against lightsabers, but those were rare and ended very quickly. The smell of burnt flesh filled the halls as Jedi and Troops fell dead.

The Jedi held their own against the troops. Their lightsabers blocking blaster bolts, sending them into the walls and ceiling, some sent right back at the Sith Troopers. The Jedi didn't last long as wave after wave of Sith Troopers came at them. The troops surrounded the Jedi and shot them down one by one. Holes the size of baseballs covering the Jedi's bodies from the blaster bolts.

Walls crumbled as blaster bolts impacted and grenades went off. The halls were filled with different colors as lightsabers swung and blots were sent flying. The strangest thing was that no screams were heard as Jedi and Troops alike fell. No one said a word as they fought, hearing only their heavy breaths and the sounds of battle.

Revan and Bastila came across a group of younglings. Did the two Lords feel any sorrow, any remorse as they killed helpless Jedi? Not really, they did vow to destroy all of the Jedi, old and young. To them all Jedi are the same, so killing them didn't bother the Sith Lords. No Jedi were spared from the slaughter, no Jedi were given the chance to join the ranks of the Sith.

As of now there will be a new order of the Sith. But in order for a new order to form, one must be rid of the old one. And that is what they did and are doing now. They already killed any Dark Jedi that had already fallen to darkness. Now they are killing off the Jedi, so that there are no other force users. However, if there are any force sensitive babies they will be trained in the teachings of the New Sith Order. But that will be in the future, right now they have an Empire to create.

Revan brought his saber through the neck of yet another stupid Jedi. Another Jedi came up behind him and Revan's second lightsaber was out and in the chest of said Jedi. Retrieving his saber from the lifeless body blocked another strike. Revan dropped and swept his feet under the Jedi and plunged his saber into the Jedi's chest. Revan turned around and saw Bastila finishing off another foolish Jedi.

Bastila found all of this too easy. None of the Jedi could match her skills. Blocking several strikes she jumped over the Jedi and stabbed him through the heart. Bringing her lightsaber out, she blocked a strike from her left. She outstretched her hand and lightning leapt out of her slender fingers. The Jedi actually thought she could block it with her saber. What the Jedi didn't expect that her saber overloading and blew in her hands. The lightning hit her full on and fried her within seconds.

Bastila turned towards Revan only to find him watching her. He nodded once, his expression hidden behind his mask, and they continued onwards. They entered the turbo-lift and waited for it to reach the council chambers. The only thing heard was the hum of the lightsaber and turbo-lift as it ascended. Their breaths were steadier, as if the two had done nothing.

This wasn't even a challenge for them. They haven't even used a fraction of the power they wield. Why? Because it wasn't needed to kill the weak Jedi.

"Soon it will all be over my love," Bastila said.

"Yes, and when it is nothing will stop us." Revan held his hand up to his mask and pressed his fingers against the comlink that was attached. "What is it?"

"My Lord, we are in route to the Jedi Archives. What do you want us to do once we get there?" the voice of a soldier said.

"Make sure that the archives are intact. Make sure the Jedi do not destroy it," Revan responded.

"Yes my Lord."

Bastila slipped her hand into Revan's and intertwined their fingers. A small smile played across her lips and she could tell Revan was smiling under his mask. Revan removed his mask, leaned down and captured her lips in a quick but sweat kiss. He pulled away all too soon for her.

He replaced his mask and pulled her close to him. Once the doors opened, the two Sith Lords stepped through.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

So this is part two of the Slaughter of the Jedi Temple, hope you enjoy it has much as I had writing it.

* * *

Part 2

Revan and Bastila stepped through the doors of the turbo-lift. The halls leading to the Council chambers were deserted. There were no Jedi any where on this level. They were all probably busy with all of the troops on the other levels. Or, maybe, the Council members thought that they could take the two Sith Lords by themselves.

Revan almost laughed at the thought. Did those weak fools actually think that they could match his and Bastila's power? Did they actually think that, by standing together, they had enough power to kill them?

Of course they did! Those fools believe that the light is stronger than the dark. Oh, how wrong could they get? There was only one thing that all the other Sith Lords did wrong. They didn't embrace their own passion for another. They didn't love someone else.

And that is where he and Bastila differ from all the other Sith. They loved each and frankly they didn't care who knew. Their love was their power. It gave them the ultimate power. They _are_ the Dark Side; no longer do they do what it says; now it does what they want it to do. And that is way the Jedi shall fall here.

The Jedi believe that to show emotion is a weakness. They believe that in order to serve the Force one most be rid of all emotions and be at peace. But what good did that do for Bastila when she was a Jedi? What good did that do when she was struggling with her own emotions? The Jedi put her through too much pain because of their stupid and idiotic beliefs. Neither Revan nor Bastila could ever forgive the Jedi for what they put both of them through.

Bastila for burying Revan's real mind and replacing it with lies so that they could defeat the Sith. Forcing her to keep his true identity secret from him only to find out from Malak himself. Revan for causing Bastila so much pain when she was a Jedi. For always degrading her when she was doing her best to make them proud of her. For never, never acknowledging her when she did her best, always trying to push her harder. For these reasons neither one of them could ever forgive the Jedi.

The door to the Council chambers opened and twelve different lightsabers ignited at once. All around the room stood the twelve members of the Jedi Council.

"So, it has come down to this, has it Revan?" Vandar spoke. He actually survived the Battle of the Star Forge.

"I never thought that one could be so lost to the Dark Side," Vrook said. He survived Malak's bombardment of Dantooine.

"What did you think I would do? Let all of you go? You must have seen this coming, not even you are that blind. And second, we are not lost to the Dark Side nor are we evil. We simply look at things differently."

"Revan, come back to the light. There is still time to be redeemed," Vandar said.

"And give up everything I have worked for, all that I embrace. I don't think so."

Ten Jedi jumped at them. With a simple thought all of the Jedi were thrown backwards and were impaled with their own lightsabers. That left only Vrook and Vandar to kill. Both Revan and Bastila jumped at the two, but Vrook and Vandar rolled to different sides.

Activating their lightsabers the Jedi Masters attacked the Sith Lords. Vandar became a whirlwind of fury, jumping and spinning striking at different angles. But each of his strikes was met by Revan's blade. Vrook attacked, trying to break Bastila's defense. His attacks were met by either side of Bastila's double bladed saber. Revan and Bastila fought back to back, deflecting each and every attack.

Vandar thought he saw an opening and attacked. His blade met another blade but it wasn't Revan's. Instead Bastila dropped her blade to block Vandar's attack. Vrook took this opportunity to attack Bastila by swinging his blade to her side. His blade met Revan's second saber.

The two Jedi Masters jumped back, "Never have I seen such perfect unity," Vandar said.

"That's because no one shares a bond like we do…" Bastila started.

"And that bond allows us to fight like one person." Revan finished.

Revan and Bastila allowed the Dark Side to flow freely through them. Appearing like one big shadow to the Jedi Masters. This in turn forced Vrook and Vandar to call more on the Light Side. Appearing like two bright lights, almost like suns.

The light attacked the shadow hoping to end this quickly. But the darkness was more powerful then the light and it stood up to the attacks. Any Jedi that were still fighting the Sith troops could feel the ripple in the force that the fight created. This created enough of a distraction for the troops to shot the Jedi they were fighting. All at once the Jedi were shot down leaving the entire temple devoid of any life save for one final battle.

This battle has been waged again and again over countless generations. What battle you ask? Why the battle between good and evil, darkness and light, Jedi and Sith. And it was high time a winner emerged from this eternal struggle.

The light's strength slowly weakened as the darkness' strength slowly grew. The shadow beat down the light until it no longer could fight. With one final blow the light faded into nothing. It was over, it was finally over. There were no more Jedi, and there was no one left to stand against Revan and Bastila.

The two slowly stopped calling upon the Dark Side. The battle took a lot out of them. Yes they were powerful but even the most powerful being would be exhausted after calling on the force as much as they did.

Canderous Ordo walked up to them in full Mandalorian Assault Armor. He removed the helmet and whistled after looking around the room. "Nice work."

"Thank you old friend," Revan said in between breaths.

"You okay Revan?"

"Just tried," he replied as he sat down in a chair. Removing his mask and placing it on the armrest and pulling down the hood.

"That fight took more out of us than we first thought," Bastila said sitting down in the chair next to Revan.

"I'm here to report that the Jedi Archives were secured with minimum damage. Troops are patrolling the levels to see if any Jedi survived the attack. They are ordered that if they find any they are to kill the Jedi on site. Levels of the Temple are being secured as we speak," Canderous said.

"Very good, anything else?" Revan asked.

"Only one thing, Revan. Permission to unite the Mandalorian Clans under your banner."

"Permission granted and before you leave I have something for you." Revan stood up and removed a vibro-sword from his belt and handed it to the Mandalorian.

Canderous couldn't believe what he saw. That vibro-sword was the same one the last Mandalore used.

"At the old Mandalorian post on Dxun, there is a room sealed off. Inside the room is Mandalore's Armor. I want you to wear it and reunite the clans."

"Thank you Revan." Canderous said as he sheathed the sword on his belt. He gave a small bow, and turned placing the helmet back on as he left.

Revan sat back down and closed his eyes. He felt Bastila's bare hand on his gloved covered one.

"You knew he would ask you that didn't you?" Bastila asked.

"Bastila, you of all people should know me by now," he replied, never opening his eyes.

She peeked him on the cheek and straddled his hips, "You're right, I should."

Revan was amazed at how easily she could bring him peace. He ran his hand through her hair and stopped just above her neck. He pulled her down and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to admit entrance.

The two separated for some much needed air. They remained like that for a few seconds before Revan spoke, "It's time for the Galaxy to see their new Emperor and Empress."

Bastila nodded and Revan stood, Bastila sliding off of his lap. The two left the Jedi Temple behind and looked to the future… a future together.

* * *

This is where I was going to end it but now I don't know. Maybe I'll add one more chapter. Review please.


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting

I really had an urge to write this. So I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Epilogue

Anakin… no Revan sat in the cargo hold of the _Ebon Hawk_. He was trying to calm himself down… and was failing. It was much harder without her around. He couldn't reach out and feel her presence like he could before… before what happened.

So many emotions swirled inside of him at the moment. Anger, sadness, pain. Anger, at Carth, Malak, and Bastila. Carth for dragging him away. Malak for taking her away. And Bastila for keeping his real identity from him. Sadness for not being able to help Bastila. But most of all pain.

Yes he was in pain, not just from the confusion of who he is. But he can feel what Bastila is feeling. It's very faint, but he can feel it. He can hear her voice calling out to him for help, and it tears him up to know that he can't do anything. A single tear rolled down his face and he cried out in anger. Every container imploded and fell to the floor.

Revan was glad that the doors to the hold were locked and that he wore full Mandalorian armor. The black color of the armor matched perfectly with how his soul felt. He felt so empty…

"_Of course you feel empty, you just lost the one you… we love," _Revan's voice echoed in his mind.

"_I want her back," _he replied.

"_So do I, but feeling sorry for yourself wont help get her back," _Revan said.

"_Since when did you care you cold hearted bastard!" _he yelled back.

"_You never once stopped to think that I have always loved Bastila ever since we were little! Just because I embrace the Dark Side doesn't mean I can't or don't have any emotions! Haven't you ever wondered why I was so powerful?" _Revan yelled inside of his mind.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Look, we'll never get anything done fighting each other. And you would never understand if I just told you. There is really only one thing we can do."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_Our minds must become one; merge ourselves to form one consciousness."_

"_And how would that help?"_

"_It would make us more powerful; give us the power we need to get the one we love."_

"_Fine, I'll do anything to get her back."_

With that said, two halves became one. Two shadows formed one single dark entity. With the merge of two minds, Anakin ceased to exist and Revan returned. The very shadows themselves swirled around him, covering his entire body. He floated above the floor for a few seconds, as memories returned to him. He remembered all that he did, all that he learned and dropped back down.

Had he removed his helmet one would see perfect skin, not pale. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. In the white of his eyes lightning danced around giving off a slight glow. His Mandalorian armor turned pitch black, blacker than a black hole.

The Jedi were fools to think they could stop him. All they did was buy themselves sometime. In Revan's mind gears turned and plans were formed, possible outcomes were thought through. The first and foremost part of this plan was to get Bastila away from Malak and the Jedi. To teach her what he knows.

He frankly didn't care what everybody else thought about him. The only thing that mattered to him was getting Bastila back. And he didn't care what he needed to do to do it. All he did care was Bastila and getting her back safely. And if any one of his 'friends' got in his way of getting her back, he wouldn't even think twice about killing them. If anyone of them has a problem with his plans and decides to stand against him, he will kill them.

This is who he is now, he is Revan Skywalker. If any one has a problem with that then that is their problem. And he really couldn't care if they did. No longer is he a pawn of the Jedi Council, no longer is he a little lackey of the Jedi.

He will kill Malak, claim the Star Forge for his own. Bastila will be at his side, not as his apprentice, but as his Dark Lady of the Sith. He will reform the Sith Order and destroy the Jedi. But that is in the near future, right now he most focus on finding the last Star Map and make his way to the Star Forge. Once that is done the rest of his plan can unfold.

--------------------

That was what happened four thousand years ago after Malak had confronted them on the _Leviathan_ and taken Bastila. That was how Revan retained his identity. That was the start of his plans to reclaim the mantle of Dark Lord.

You're wondering how Revan and Bastila are still alive, even after thousands of years. The answer is simple, some how the Dark Side regenerates their bodies. And because of this, they don't look a day over twenty.

Revan looked back and marveled at how easily his plans unfolded. Back then he was just another man trying to figure out who he is. And now look at him. He is the Emperor of the Sith Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith. Bastila sat next to him as the Empress and Dark Lady. But most of all, they are parents to a son, Anakin, and a daughter, Kelena.

Anakin and Kelena were really chibi versions of himself and Bastila. Anakin had dark brown eyes and jet black hair. He wore the same black Mandalorian armor that Revan wore during the search for the Star Forge. Kelena had piercing blue eyes like her mother along with light brown hair. She wore a similar outfit to what her mother wore during the same time. The difference being that Kelena's outfit was black in color. Lightning danced in the whites of their eyes. And although Anakin and Kelena are over three thousand years old, the two children don't look any older than twelve year olds.

And yes, the children know what their parents know. They are the beginning of a new Sith Order. The Sith teachings were being remade, of course none of the Sith knew what Revan, Bastila, Anakin, and Kelena know about the Dark Side. It would be too dangerous to teach all that they knew.

The Star Forge itself was orbiting Coruscant's sun. And because of its ability to make supplies, the empire defeated Separatists, Rebellions and an unknown alien race that all tried to destroy the empire. But because of Revan and Anakin's strategic mind and Bastila and Kelena's Battle Meditation each war was swiftly ended.

That's right the children inherited their parents ability. Anakin would often challenge his father to a game of chess and those games would last hours. Mainly because father and son would see the others plan and counter it. Bastila would test Kelena's Battle Meditation with two Sith apprentices. In fact, the two children are picking it up faster than their parents did.

So it was like this all day. In the mourning Revan would keep the empire intact. The afternoon was all devoted to spending time with his family. He would play chess with his son or his daughter. Or he would practice lightsaber skills with his children or end in a draw with his wife. He and Bastila never seemed to be able to beat each other. And at night… well let's just say that Revan and Bastila were glad that their room was sound-proofed.

Revan leaned against the view-port that over looked Coruscant in his bedroom. He felt Bastila press her back to his chest and they both rested their hands around her rounded stomach. She was currently pregnant with their third child.

"I never thought I would be standing here with you. Nor being the mother to two, soon to be three children," Bastila said.

"I did," he whispered into her ear.

Bastila closed her eyes and leaned against her husband's chest, "Did you see having children?"

"Yes, and I knew it would be with you," he said into her ear.

Revan rested his chin on top of her head and the two stared out over their empire, content with just being with each other.

* * *

And that is the end. I hope you like it as much as I had writing it. See next fic! 


End file.
